This crazy world we call home
by Rukia Abarai Kuchiki
Summary: What happens when Rukia regular high school student fall in love with her brothers best friend? How will ichigo take Rukia liking his bestfriend Renji? suck at summary, story previously titled Teenage love.
1. The past and present

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tite Kubo does I only own this particular story not the characters **_

_**People's thoughts.**_

* * *

"Rukia hurry up we are going to be late for our first day of school if you don't hurry your ass up and get down here!" Ichigo was already Frustrated from a sleepless night and to top it all up he has to deal with his sister Rukia in the morning who is taking her precious time. "Don't get your boxers in a wod I'm coming," she said coming down the stairs. "well you said that ten minutes ago and you just got down here hurry up Renji, Orihime, and Rangiku are waiting for us at the corner." he said waiting in the kitchen for her. "Okay I'm ready lets go now. Ohh and by the way it's your turn to cook this week." Once closing the door Rukia started thinking about when they used to have a big ,happy family.

* * *

* FLASHBACK*

"Masaki, Masaki call the kids down we need to have an emergency family meeting." Said the over excited Isshin "Okay I'll go get them" Masaki knew where to find her kids on a Saturday which was a good thing so she only had to go to one room.

*knock knock*

"Come in" came the reply. "Kaien, Hisana,Ichigo,and Rukia family meeting now" said Masaki coming into her eldest sons' room. "Mom the Abarai's are here, it would be rude to leave them here alone" said an uninterested Kaien "I think they can come" said Masaki knowing her son just didn't want to go. "Lets go then" said Hisana closing her notebook. "Kurosaki and Abarai family sit down and let papa explain" said Isshin as he danced around the room and rushed everyone into the living room.

"We are all going on a vacation to Hawaii." said Isshin as he held the tickets in front of his face. "We can't leave Renji and I have basketball, football, and kendo practice Orihime and Rangiku have Cheer practice, Rukia has volleyball and Kendo practice Hisana has that tea ceremony Ohhh and Kaien has soccer practice." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo your just saying that cause you hate flying" said Rangiku "Shut up and my your own business" said Renji defending his best friend. "Are we going to Mrs. Kurosaki?" asked Orihime. "Why yes you are" said Masaki patting Orihime on the head. "Mom where exactly are we staying" asked Hisana. "We are staying at a hotel" said Isshin. "Well this should be interesting" said Rukia as she sat next to her brother Kaien.

* ON THE PLANE*

"No wonder the tickets were so cheap all the seats are crowded together and theirs a storm" said Rangiku looking out the window. "Renji get your legs off of me if you want to keep them" said Rukia. "Okay Rukia you're such a brat just like Rangiku." said Renji getting his legs off of Rukia. "You see Rukia he is complementing you by comparing you to me." said Rangiku hugging her parents Retsu and Jushiro. Just then the plane was struck by lighting the last thing Rukia heard was Orihime yell "We are all going to die!" while they were crashing.

When Rukia woke up she was at the hospital and then the first thing the Nurse said was "congratulations you are one out of the five who survived the plane crash." "WHAT? Who are the other people who survived" she asked feeling her small body ache "The names of the people who survive are Rangiku, Renji, and Orihime Abarai. And Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki."

* END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

"What took you guys so long we are going to be fuckin' late for school" said Renji. "sorry Renji but Rukia here was going as slow as Rangiku when you ask her a math question." said Ichigo. "HAHAHA I'm surprised you made it then" said Renji as they began to walk. "shut up monkey face" said Rukia "what did you call me midget." "Ohhh I see you fuckin baboon." she said as she launched herself at Renji and grabbed a fistful of crimson hair. "ouch let go of my fuckin hair you stupid bitch Ichigo control your sister" said Renji feeling Rukia tugging his hair so hard he felt he was going bald.

"ENOUGH. Why can't you guys more like Orihime and walk In peace." asked Ichigo feeling his head about to burst. "hey where is Rangiku?" asked Rukia getting off of Renji. "Oh Gin finally got a car and he drove them to school." said Orihime "I can't believe we are all in the same class what are the odds of that." asked Orihime. "who knows but I heard that the teacher in room I-3 gives the most homework" said Renji.

Once in the room they went to greet their friends. "hey guys" Rukia as the others walked over to take their seats. "Hi Rukia. Renji. Ichigo, Orihime" came the response from the group. All the girls squealed "Rukia, Orihime" and went to greet the girls as Chizuru wrapped her arms around Orihime as Tatsuki pried her off. "so Rukia how are you and uryu doing" asked Rukia's best friend Momo "fine I guess" she said sitting down on Renji's desktop "come on Rukia you guys have been dating for three months and we haven't heard any details complained Momo." it's not that I don't want to tell you anything but I don't want Ichigo to overhear and besides you know I don't really like him and that I really like you know who." said Rukia "yeah I know but I still cant believe you like him and I'm curious to know how's it going." said Momo sitting on Renji's chair. "so how are you and Izuru?" asked Rukia "R-R-R-R-Rukia" said Momo all flustered "What Momo I'm just curious. Tell you what why don't we talk this over lunch" asked Rukia seeing the teacher enter the room. "Get your butt of my desk midget" said Renji as Rukia got off his desk and skipped to the next empty seat . The desk were arranged in tables of two and everyone sat wherever they wanted waiting to get their assigned seats.

"sorry I'm late class I was- never mind I don't need to explain myself to you guys. Any ways I am you teacher Mrs. Urahara but call me Yoruichi." she said as she moved to the front of the classroom. "We are now going to pick your partners for the year. The person you will work with the whole year." she said sitting at her desk." Your partner for field trips, projects, experiments, and also the person who is your participation grade for the year. And don't try to switch partner cause its totally random and fair" she said taking a black hat full of little pieces of paper.

"Okay why don't we start with you violet eyes. What's your name" she asked standing in front of the classroom. "Rukia kurosaki" said Rukia surprised to see Yoruichi pointing at her. " Well Rukia come and draw a name from the hat and tell us who you got." she said as she grabbed Rukia from the wrist and went to the front of the class and pick a paper from the hat. "well who did you get" asked Yoruichi. "Renji Abarai" she said. Rukia was stunned _out of all the people in the class it had to be him _Renji isn't dumb actually he was a honor student just that Rukia and him constantly bickered and Renji was lazy so he never got much accomplished. _Renji_ _only_ _puts any effort in fighting eating and sports._ She was happy to know that she was with someone she has known for years but she really wanted Momo or Orihime.

" There is no way I'm working with that over controlling midget" said Renji shooting out of his seat. _she's smart and everything but she too demanding she will be all work no play _"I'm not working with eyebrows over there" said Rukia as the class laughed at her comment. "well you have to unless you want to fail my class" said Yoruichi

After getting everyone a partner she said "I will be inspecting the girls uniforms to see if they are precise and then we will have you sit next to your partners. _what is she trying to do kill me I can't sit with Renji._ "Rukia get up your first "she said as she measured Rukia's skirt, shirt , bow and socks. Perfect Rukia now go sit in the last table with Renji in the back of the room"

_Damn she looks good in the school uniform. What no what am I thinking. I was only gone for the summer to visit uncle shunsui and Rukia looked so different when I came back . I used think she was pretty but when we got back I could tell she hit puberty. She has curves got taller and even if they aren't as big as my sisters she has boobs. Rangiku says just by looking at them they are a 34B._Renji thought as his eyes wandered around Rukia petite form_ Wait why am I thinking this. This is the same loud, annoying ,and rude Rukia ._

Rukia sat down next to Renji noticing he got another tattoo on his shoulder blade and that he got more taller, buffer, and his voice was deeper. "okay think of the positive Rukia think. Well I have my date with Uryu to look forward to" she said. "your going out with four eyes?" asked Renji. "what the hell Renji you scared me but yes and where did you hear that" she asked "you just said it now" he said relaxing into his seat. "Ohhh I should stop thinking out loud" she said putting a hand on her chin. "you know Ichigo wont like that right." said Renji poking his newest tattoo. "what you aren't going to tell him are you?" asked Rukia sitting up in her seat as Yoruichi was measuring Tatsuki's shirt. " I have to he's my best friend he has a right to know " said Renji liking to see Rukia squirm. "lets make a deal I'll do all the work and you don't tell Ichigo okay" said Rukia looking Renji in the eyes. "fine but you have to put my name on the assignments too" he said looking at the front board acting as he was paying attention. "bastard. Fine I'll do it." "good girl I won't tell him" he said as he patted her hair.

Just then the lunch bell rings and Momo walks over to Rukia" lets go have lunch with the girls Rukia" she said as she grabbed Rukia's hand and lead her to the school yard. "hey guys" greeted an enthusiastic Orihime under their regular shady tree, like Momo, Orihime was one of Rukia's best friends. Even though the two of them were her best friends they were complete opposites. " Do you guys want red bean paste with wasabi, and dango with squid flavored cake." said the enthusiastic Orihime "no way that sounds gross." said the spikey haired- karate kid while she wrinkled her nose in disgust " Okay Momo so how are you and Izuru doing?" asked Rukia sucking on a chappy lollipop. "You guys are still together? I mean last year in middle school he asked you out on the last day of school." said Tatsuki "Well yeah we are but haven't you and Chad been going out since seventh grade?" asked Momo trying to get attention off of her. "Yeah but that's different." said Tatsuki "So has he kissed you?" asked Rukia. "Yes he has but he is so shy. But he is such a gentlemen." she said as the three looked at the little teen in front of them.

"Since we are talking about boys and me and Momo and Rukia are taken then Orihime who do you like?" asked Tatsuki. "Well I do like someone but he doesn't even notice me and you guys now how Renji is, he flipped when Rangiku started dating." she said as she played with her hair. "soooooo who is it?" asked Momo "It's Ichigo" she said face turning red. "My brother?" asked Rukia. "Ichigo" said Momo "strawberry head?" asked Tatsuki. "yeah" she said. "wow who would of thought" said Momo. " but it doesn't matter, Renji wouldn't allow it especially since it's Ichigo". said Orihime looking at the beaming sun. "she's right that bastard is just as stubborn as Ichigo if not more" said Tatsuki. " I can't believe I got stuck with him as my partner." said Rukia.

" feel bad for you he's so lazy and not that smart" said Momo. "Renji is smart he's just lazy" said Orihime "well that doesn't help me or my grade that blackmailing bastard." said Rukia as she laid down on the ground. "what do you mean Rukia?" asked Momo "who's a blackmailing bastard?" asked Tatsuki. "Renji he found out about me and Uryu and is using it to make me do all the work." she said with a sigh. "that bastard" said Tatsuki. "he's so lazy" said Momo. " I guess I have to talk to my brother to stop. It's okay Rukia we still have the video of him dancing to Barbie girl so we have something to blackmail him with." said Orihime while the girls burst into giggles as the rest of their girl-friends came to sit and eat.

* on the roof top*

"hey dude did you see all the new girls in Rangiku's class" asked Ikkaku "they are fuckin hot" said Shinji. "really to me they all looked like hoes. Did you catch any names?" asked Ichigo. " Yeah they were Nel, Nanao, kukaku, and Nemu" said Grimmjow. "okay so you see anything you like" asked Izuru. "yup all of them" said Ikkaku as he licked his lips and smirked. " That's so gross" said Renji. "well they are all hot" said Shuhei. "And you wonder why I wouldn't let you date my sister, you would of cheated on her." said Ichigo "that's true" said Shuhei. "Dick" replied Ichigo. "who did you guys get as partners" asked Izuru.

"Well Ikkaku got Tatsuki, I got Momo, Yumichika got Senna Suhhei got Mahana and Ichigo got Orihime" said Renji "lucky bastard" said Shinji "don't talk about my sis" said Renji. "okay but you have to admit your sisters are hot." said Grimmjow. "okay I can't because I don't see them that way." said Renji. "who did you get Renji?" asked Izuru. "I got Rukia" he said taking a bite out of his taco. "she's hot" said Ikkaku "hey" said Ichigo glaring at Ikkaku.

AN:

**Please read and review this is my first story and I want to know if it's good. I came up with this one day and wrote it down and decided to put it up I hope you enjoyed my first chappy ^^ criticism is encouraged for this story this is my first story so I want to know if it's good. **


	2. School

**I don't own anything it all belongs to tite kubo**

**Enjoy**

After lunch the students all walked back into the class room they started working on their

science labs. "okay Orihime I will really need your help in this okay, this is my worst

subject so help me out" said Ichigo as he grabbed a test tube and looked at it as if it was a

foreign object." "of course Ichigo just mixed the two together in a graduated cylinder to

the half mark" said Orihime as she handed Ichigo the graduated cylinder and took the test

tube from him.

As Ichigo worked he watched Orihime from the corner of his eyes looking at how sure

she was of what she was doing. _she looks beautiful _he thought as the sun beamed on

Orihime's face. "Ichigo don't spill it" said Orihime as Ichigo was spilling the chemicals

on the floor. "oh shit" he said as he gently put the beaker on the counter and got down to

help Orihime clean up his mess.

As he got down Ichigo put his hands on the floor put he

accidentally put it on top of Orihime's and they both felt like electricity flow through

them. They both suddenly looked up to see each others eyes grey meeting chocolate.

Ichigo knew he had to get a hold of himself he couldn't think of Orihime in a romantic

way. _Renji is my best friend I can't do this to him. _Ichigo got up along with Orihime and

said "sorry I didn't mean to drop all the stuff" "it's okay lets just try I again" she said as

she smiled and handed him another graduated cylinder and returned to recording the results

On the other side of the room was the not so quiet and bickering Rukia and Renji "RENJI THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH" Rukia said as she turned back to face their project. "Rukia, why is it bubbling?" asked Renji as he backed away from the beaker. "maybe it's bubbling cause you put too much of the blue and you used the wrong beaker idiot." she said as she stepped away from the beaker." I asked you if I should you use a graduated cylinder and you said yes" he said as the liquid expanded. " I said yes because your suppose to use a graduated cylinder but you used a regular beaker. Honestly Renji when are you going to listen you baboon" "shut up midget it's not all my fault" "yes it is funny brows" "my brows are sexy and you know it I've seen you looking" said Renji while he wagged his eyebrows. "whatever Renji why would I want to look at your monkey face." she said with a smirk. "at least I don't looked like an ummpa loompa' he said as he patted the top of her head.

Once the bell ran Rukia sprung out of her seat and ran for the door to meet Uryu for their date that's suppose to be right after school. "where you going" asked Ichigo just as Rukia made it to the door. "uhhhh" was all Rukia could say forgetting she hadn't come up with a lie to tell her brother. "She's gonna try out for the cheerleading squad Ichigo" said Renji as he draped a arm over his best friends shoulder. "what Rukia and cheerleading Renji you know full well Rukia hates that kinda shit" said Ichigo as he moved Renji's arm of his shoulder. _Renji isn't so smart he should know Ichigo will want an explanation _"well remember when Rukia and I made that bet and she lost against me in the DDR game?" said Renji "yeah so?" said Ichigo as he still didn't understand. "well if she lost she is suppose to try out for cheer." he said as he re-adjusted his bandanna. "ohhh okay then since your gonna do that I don't have to cook tonight I'll just have Renji over so we can play basketball and watch TV." he said as he swung he backpack over his shoulder.

"I don't care what you do just that my room is off limits and you guys clean up after yourselves" she said as Renji once again fixed his already in place bandanna. With that she left them to their guy plans and ran to the front gates to meet Uryu. On her way there she couldn't help but wonder why Renji had helped her. Their deal was she did both of the partner work. No where in the deal did it say he had to help her in any way.

"Your late" said Uryu as Rukia realized she was standing in front of him. "sorry Ichigo was asking me shit" she said "does he suspect something" asked Uryu "no he just wanted to know why I was in a rush." she said as she played with the bang in the middle of her face. "ohhh what did you tell him?" he asked pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I didn't say anything. Renji did" she said with a little pink dust coloring her cheeks. "that bastard actually helped you. I didn't even know he knew the meaning of that word" said Uryu. Rukia feeling the need to redeem her friend said " he's really not like that Uryu he is really nice and caring with his friends" "okay . Okay whatever you say I still think he's faking it to score some with girls" he said "Uryu, Renji isn't a horn dog he isn't like that" said Rukia using a harsher tone. " okay, okay lets just go watch a movie" as they made their way to the movie theater.


	3. The talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Sorry if it's not good but I tried my best. I'm also sorry if you don't like some couples it's just some are one's I like others are just randomly paired together. **

**If you have a preferred pairing then PM me and I'll try to make a story with them.**

Rukia and Uryu sat in the middle of the movie theater. During the middle of the movie Uryu put his arm around Rukia and she felt uncomfortable. When the movie ended Uryu leaned into Rukia and leaned his face closer to hers. Rukia knowing what Uryu wanted turned her face so Uryu kissed her cheek instead of lips. Uryu then removed his arm and said "what's the matter Rukia every time I try to kiss you, you won't let me." "sorry Uryu I'm just not ready to kiss you" said Rukia as she got up and left the movie theater. She knew Uryu was mad but she didn't care.

"Rangiku I'm home" said Orihime as she entered her house but no response came. Orihime took her shoes off at the door and went to the living room to start her homework. "oh sorry" said Orihime as she stood in the threshold of the living room. In the living room was Rangiku and Gin making out on the couch. When they stopped to look at her Orihime flushed tomato red and made a quick exit. "that wasn't good "she said as she threw her book bag on her bed and started on her homework. After ten minutes of trying to do her homework Orihime closed her book and thought "I wonder what Ichigo is up to?" She then grabbed her phone and noticed Rangiku's planned slumber party was coming up.

Renji sat in Ichigo's living room thinking of why he help Rukia escape her brother to go another guy. He was jealous enough that, that four-eyes was dating the girl he has a crush on but not only that he helped her. "how stupid can I get" said Renji "pretty stupid dude" said Ichigo. "huh did I say that out loud?" said Renji as he sat up in the couch. "yeah you did" said Ichigo as he threw a popcorn in his mouth. "I'm home" said Rukia from the kitchen. "hey Rukia" said Ichigo as Rukia came into the living room. "hey Ichigo, hey Renji what are you guys doing?" she asked. "just watching a movie." said Renji. "well I'm tired goodnight." she said as she shuffled her feet across the carpet. "goodnight" mumbled Ichigo and Renji.

Renji couldn't help but notice Rukia was a little down. So he decided to go check on her but not make it to obvious to Ichigo. "I gotta go piss be right back." said Renji as he got of the couch. "okay Renji I didn't need to know that." said Ichigo as he drifted into his own thoughts. Ichigo started thinking of Orihime. She had been stuck on his mind all day. He kept thinking of her beautiful grey eyes and her perfect personality. He was shocked how much she could plague his mind . He kept think of when they locked eyes on class and he felt that weird connection to her. Like if he could see directly into her soul. He was mad at himself for those thoughts. _how can I think this. If Renji knew he would beat the shit outta me ._

Rukia changed into her chappy the bunny sleeping tank top and shorts. All through the process of getting ready for the night Rukia couldn't stop thinking of what happened with Uryu. "I need to apologize" said Rukia. "Apologize to who?" asked Renji. Rukia's heart skipped a beat when she heard Renji's voice. "what the hell Renji you almost gave me a fuckin heart attack. "she said as she put her hand over her heart. "that doesn't answered my question Rukia" he said as he sat at the foot of her bed. "what are you doing here Renji if Ichigo finds you here he'll flip." she said as she sat in the middle of her bed. "chappy pj's Rukia that's childish but that doesn't answer my question either" he said as he looked at Rukia's outfit. "whatever chappy isn't childish, he's cute okay." she said as she pouted. "stop avoiding the question." he said as he leaned closer to her. "why do you want to know?" asked Rukia in a defensive tone. "Cause I'm your friend and worry about you Rukia. And I can tell when you're upset and your upset now." he said as he looked Rukia dead in the eyes.

"Okay I need to apologize to Uryu he's mad at me okay." she as she stared at Renji's crimson eyes. "why? What did you do?" he asked as his eyebrows furrowed. "It's not what I did. It's what I didn't do. "she said as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "well, what is it?" he asked in a brotherly way. "I refused to kiss him he's been trying to kiss me since the first date." she said as her ivory skinned cheeks turned a slight hint of pink. "why? And how long have you guys been dating?" asked Renji as he rubbed his chin. "3 months and I haven't kissed him because I'm not ready yet, but he keeps pressuring me" she said as she played with her fingers. Rukia was stunned at hoe easily she could talk to Renji about her troubles. The only people she felt comfortable talking to about this stuff was Rangiku. Orihime, and Momo

"If he's pushing you to kiss him then he's not the one. If he's pushing you then he is just one of those 'fuck-n-dump type of guy." said Renji as he looked around her room. "that's ridiculous Renji he would never do that." said Rukia. "Rukia, imma guy I know that Uryu is the 'fuck-n-dump' type of guy. Just don't go that far with him Rukia if you don't even want to kiss the guy." he said as he got off the bed and made his way to the door. Rukia was shocked that Renji could say anything like that. _I didn't know he cared that much. _"Damn what took you so long?" asked Ichigo as Renji came running down the stairs


	4. The morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Tite Kubo all I own is the plot **

**Sorry lost my story book so for now on it's improvised**

**Read and review and ENJOY **

The rest of the week past the same way Rukia would go to her dates with Uryu rejecting his kisses, goes home and tells Renji all about her date. Ichigo and Orihime keep getting closer and their feelings began to grow for one another. "hey guys I'm home" announced Rukia "I'm in the living room" came Ichigo's reply "hey guys I brought pizza" said Rukia as she made her way to the living with a pizza box in her hand. "Thanks but don't you want any?" asked Ichigo as he took the box out of his sister's hands. "No thanks I already ate." she said as she made her way to the stairs. "suit yourself" said Ichigo as he gave Renji a slice of pizza. Renji noticing something was wrong with Rukia said "I'm kinda cold imma get a blanket from your room okay." he said as Ichigo took a bite out of his pizza. "go ahead and get one for me. "he said as he made his way to the kitchen to get a water bottle.

Once upstairs Renji made his way to Rukia's room. Just as he was about to knock the door the door open and a small hand came out and pulled him into the room and Rukia shut the door behind Renji. Renji noticing the alarmed look on Rukia said "Rukia are you alright?" "no Renji, Uryu said he loves me and I didn't say it back and, and, and," she said as she sat on the edge of her bed. "and what Rukia" asked Renji sitting at her desk. "I didn't say it back." she said as she buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "it's okay Rukia don't cry" said Renji as she got up and sat next to her as he comforted his crying petite friend. "I didn't want to say it back but I don't want him to be mad at me." she said as she wiped her tears away as more threatened to spill. "It's alright" he said as he wiped her tears with the back of his thumb. "Now go to bed" he said as gave her a quick hug and made his way out of her room. After talking to Renji, Rukia felt safe. She felt like everything was going to be okay.

Orihime was on her way home with Rangiku from cheerleading practice. She kept wondering why she had Ichigo on her mind all the time as Rangiku opened the door to their house. "Orihime please get the Ice cream out for me, Gin is on his way over but you can stay if you want.." said Rangiku as she removed her pony tail. "no thanks Rangiku I'm really sleepy." she said as she also removed her pony tail and shoes. "suit yourself" she said as she turned on the television and rolled her socks up. "it's cold can you but the heater on please." she said to Rangiku as Orihime turned the heater on. "oh don't forget about our sleepover and shopping tomorrow."

"hey Ichigo." said Renji as they watched Mummy 3 "what" said Ichigo as he ate more Skittles. "do you mind if I stay here for the night?" he asked as he took a sip of water. "not at all" he said. With that they finished watching the movie and went to bed. Rukia awoke from a dreamless night she welcomed with opened arms. Once she got up she showered, brushed her teeth and hair then changed into a pair of yellow tank top and tight blue skinny jeans with a yellow sweater with her zipper down and yellow converse instead of her regular school uniform. Rukia then went downstairs and looked at the clock on the wall she then noticed that Ichigo was going to be late for work. She ran out of her room and ran into Ichigo's. She swung the door open and yelled "Ichigo it's 10:30 WAKE UP your gonna be late for work you have 30 minutes WAKE UP" she said as she pulled Ichigo's sheets off of him "five more minutes" he said as he tried to cover his body. "your gonna be late to Urahara's coffee shop" she said as she hit Ichigo with his pillow. "okay I'm up, I'm up" said Ichigo as he got outta bed and went to his bathroom. Just as Rukia turned for the door. Renji in the midst of all noticed the commotion and got up unable to sleep again from Rukia's yelling.

Rukia just now noticing Renji was taken aback by his appearance who she lacked knowledge of upon entering her brothers room. When he untangled himself out of the sheet she noticed he was wearing nothing but sweatpants. Rukia couldn't help but stare at his six pack and his tribal tattoos she secretly thought were sexy. she also couldn't help but notice how muscular he is. Renji noticing Rukia gawking at him said "you like?" "of course not put a fuckin' shirt on" she said as a dust of pink played on her cheeks. "whatever Rukia I saw you admiring my body" he said as he pointed at his tattoos. "I was just wondering how low they go is all" she said as she looked away from Renji's body.

Ichigo rushing he noticed that he forgot his towel in his room. Just as he was about to open the door he heard Renji say "you like?" Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing. It sounded to him like Renji was flirting with Rukia. Ichigo noticing he was going to be ;late for work dismissed it as a misunderstanding and went to take ashower.

"Where are you going?" asked Renji as Rukia made her way to the door. "I'm going to your house to hang out with Rangiku and Orihime at your house today." she as she turned to look at him. "I'll go with you I was headed that way anyways." he said as he put his shoes on "then put a shirt on we don't want people to say have seen Hulk Hogan." said Rukia as she went to exit the house.

"Orihime " Yelled Rangiku as she launched herself at her sister's sleeping form "what's wrong Rangiku?" said Orihime as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Come on sis get up we have lots to do" said Rangiku as she sat up n Orihime's bed "why" asked Orihime as she gathered her clothes and towel to shower "we have the sleep over today and Rukia is coming over remember?" said Rangiku as she ate her dumplings. "Yeah I know what we have today but I am tired Rangiku." said Orihime as she ate one of Rangiku's dumpling "hey get your own" said Rangiku as she went to the kitchen and Orihime got showered up and dressed.

Rukia and Renji walked in silence to Renji's house until Renji said "have you thought of what I said?" "Yes I have and I don't think Uryu is like you I don't think he is the Fuck n dump type of guy" said Rukia as she make quotation mark with her hands. "Rukia it told you that because I thought you would understand what I was saying beside I am not the fuck n dump type. I haven't even….. never mind" he said as he put his huddie on and kept walking. Rukia stopped walking she knew Renji was about to confess something and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to find out what it was. "what is it Renji?" she asked as Renji stopped walking to wait for her. "it was nothing forget it." he said as the two were in the middle of the road. "Renji tell me I promise I won't tell anyone I hey been telling you stuff I haven't told anyone before this week and you won't tell me what's wrong that offends me…..you don't trust me?" she said as her curiosity grew. "I do trust you it's just embarrassing" he said as a pink dust hovered over his cheeks and he hid his face deeper into his jacket. "then tell e I won't judge you." she said as she tried to get a look at Renji's expression. "fine I'll tell you but promise you won't tell anyone and I mean anyone not even your brother okay." he said as he got closer to Rukia. "okay I promise, I swear if you want me to ." she said growing impatient.

Renji looked around the street then her leaned closer to Rukia and said "I have never kissed a girl let alone had sex." after the words left his mouth Renji stepped away from Rukia and straightened his posture as he dug his face in his jacket once more. "but you have dated a lot of girls and you haven't kissed one of them?" asked Rukia as they continued to walk. "nope" said Renji wanting to change the subject but knowing Rukia wasn't going to stop until she got her answers. "why/" she asked as she put a finger on her lip while she thought. "because it wouldn't have been right." he said as he looked at everything but her.

"why?" she said as that response just confused her more. "because when I was with those girls I have always thought of another girl and it wouldn't be right to use them like that. Rukia I was raised with a house full of girls and I know they all deserve respect." he said as he played with his jacket zipper. Rukia couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the girl who Renji always had on his mind but she couldn't believe how much respect he had for women either. "wow Renji that's a side of you I have never seen." she said as she pulled out of her thoughts "now is the midget interview done with" he asked with a smirk. "screw you" she said as Renji opened his house door.

"hey guys perfect timing I need help getting down." said Rangiku as she was hanging down on the chandelier. "how did you get up there?" asked Renji as he grabbed his sister and carried her to the couch. "I. don't. know." she said with a confused tone. "well what were you doing?" asked Rukia as she sat down next to Rangiku. " I was trying to hang this banner for the sleep over tonight I had nothing to do and Orihime was hanging one in the kitchen" she said as Orihime came in the room "I'm done" said Orihime in a cheery voice. "we should take a break." said Rangiku as she rested her head on her brothers lap. "we just started" said Orihime as she sat on the other side of her brother. "lazy" mumbled Renji.

"Hey" said Rangiku as she whacked her brother in the head " I may be kinda lazy but I'm not deaf" she added on. "you are a work of art Rangiku " said Rukia as she took a soda from Orihime's hand and drank it. "thanks now lets go" said Rangiku in a cheery voice as she sat up and put her shoes on ."where are you guys going?" asked Renji as he laid down on the couch. "We are going to the mall and you are gonna decorate the rest of the house for us." said Rangiku as she put her coat on and grabbed her purse. "why? I'm not the one who is having a sleepover." he said as he shot up from the couch. "You are because I'm older and I say so and because you scared your sisters to death yesterday when you didn't call in to tell us where you were." said Rangiku as her smirk faded and was replaced by a frown. "okay I'm sorry I promise I'll call next time I just forgot." he said as he hugged his sisters "I'm sorry for scaring you guys" he said as he let go of his sisters. Rangiku always have been frightened when her younger siblings have been out late without a notice. She always fears and assumes the worst. "okay then lets go." said Rangiku as she grabbed Rukia and Orihime's hand and left sprinting to the mall. "early bird gets the sales." she yelled behind her.

Ichigo don't fall asleep on the job." said Urahara as he hid his smile behind his always present fan. "I wasn't sleeping I was thinking." he said as he sat up next to the cash register. "well you are thinking to hard you might scare the customers away. He said as he went and sat next to Ichigo. "what customers we never have many customers." said Ichigo as he looked at Urahara. Just the a rumbling noise was heard fro the back then Tessai came, grabbed Ichigo and lifted him off the ground and said. "did you say anything about our lack of customer?" "Yikes get your face away from me I can feel your nasty breathe and put me down." said Ichigo as he squirmed in Tessai's hands. "okay then said Tessai as the let go of Ichigo and Ichigo went tumbling down to the ground. "ouch that hurt couldn't you have put me down more gently?' asked Ichigo as he rubbed his soar bottom.

"You didn't make it part of your request." said Tessai as he left to the back of the shop. "of course carrot top didn't make a smart request it's part of his characteristic being stupid." said Jinta as he stopped sweeping outside. "Jinta get back to work said Ururu as she came up behind her. "shut up you don't tell me what to do I tell myself what to do." said Jinta as he hit Ururu in the head. "oww Jinta stop it hurts" she said as she tried covering her head for protection. "hey stop that don't you know your suppose to respect others" said Ichigo as he grabbed Jinta by the shirt. "hey put me down carrot top put me down now." said Jinta as he squirmed against Ichigo's hold. Ichigo then let go of Jinta and resumed his position at the cash register

"I swear these guys are gonna kill me." he said as his teacher Yoruichi walked by with nothing but a underwear and bra on. "Hey Urahara is Renji coming in today?" asked Ichigo as he remembered what he heard in the morning. "Yeah he should e in like in an hour he said as he went and followed after his wife Yoruichi. "God is anyone normal in this store?" asked Ichigo as he looked up at the ceiling "well you don't look so normal either dandelion head" said Shuhei as he walked into the store "shut up" said Ichigo as he saw who it was. "hey that's not how you treat a customer" said Shuhei as Ichigo sat down next to him in their usual corner seat.

"what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. "just came cause I was bored at home maybe I will find some hot chick pr two around here he said as he looked around the store to the customers "doesn't look like it" said Ichigo as he got up and went back to the cash register. "today isn't my luck day I just wanna get laid." said Shuhei as he followed after Ichigo. "don't look at me I don't swing that way" said Ichigo as he made an "X" sign with his hands.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it please read and review I want to know if I should continue this story or just forget about it. Tell me if you have a special request of suggestion for this story. Please please review I really need feedback for this story. **


	5. The sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Tite Kubo **

"Rukia what's the matter aren't you having fun shopping?" asked Rangiku as the three girls sat down at the food court with various shopping bags and pizza. "it's nothing" said Rukia as she sat down and started playing with her soda's straw. "Rukia why are you lying? We know you better than that and you know it." said Orihime. "okay I want to break up with Uryu." "why?" said Rangiku " "because I'm not so sure about him." said Rukia as she took a bite out of her pizza. "why?" asked Orihime as she added red bean paste to her pizza. Rukia then said "Because he keeps trying to force me to kiss him and he told me he loves me and I don't feel the same way." There was a silence until Rangiku said "dump him." "why what's going on?" asked Orihime as she watched the other to talk. " "If you haven't kissed him and he said he loves you and keeps trying to kiss you non stop. Then Uryu is a fuck n dump chump." said Rangiku with a shrug and a sip of coke.

"Wow that's the same thing Renji said." there was a pause between the three. "you told Renji before you told us." said Orihime as she puffed her cheeks out. "yeah I am sorry guys but I did tell him before you guys but I still am not convinced that Uryu is a player." "Rukia, listen to Renji for once he is a guy he knows this….. Do you like Renji?" "wha what NO of course not" said Rukia as she looked away from the Abarai sisters.

Once they finished shopping the three girls went back to the house they noticed the whole living room was decorated and food was ready for the girls coming. There was also a note attached to it saying:

_girls I am so sorry for worrying you, and for not calling you must have been scared. Remember that I love you guys and that we will always be together and I will always be there for you even if I can't do a thing doesn't mean I won't try. You guys are the world to me ,for my sorry present I bought and also made food for you guys, Love your brother Renji._

"that's so sweet." said Rangiku as she stopped reading the note out loud and wiped an escaped tear away. _Renji really loves his sisters and it's so cute." _thought Rukia to herself. "I love my big brother he is so nice" said Orihime. After putting the note away they all got Rangiku's bed room ready and made some room for the sleeping bags for the sleep over. Once finished in the living room. The door bell rang. "Rukia get the door" said Rangiku.

Once opening the door Nel, Nemu, Momo, Tatsuki, Nanao, kyione, Isane, Senna, Soi fon, Hyori,.Mashiro, Lisa, Harribel, chirruci, Menoly, Ryo, Michiru, Chizuru, Mahana and loly were at the door. "Hey guys" said Rukia as she let the girls in to the house. After all the girls went in they all set up their sleeping bags in Rangiku's room. The girls went to the living room and began watching the movie Paranormal activity. They all eat popcorn and had ice cream with soda and candies. Once the movie was over the girls went about to get ready for manicures. Then the door bell rings. "Rukia could you get that." asked Orihime as she put her hair in a pony tail as she was about to start on Tatsuki's manicure.

Once Rukia opened the door she said "You got to e kidding me!" On the other side of the door was Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Gin, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark, Shinji, Kensei, Rose, and Love. "No you guys can't stay here." said Rangiku as she came to the door. "Hey relax we will be in my room and you guys get the rest of the house" said Renji as he walked pass Rukia and Rangiku with the guys following. "I don't mind" said Orihime. Once Ichigo came into view Orihime and Ichigo locked eyes with each other which did not go unnoticed by Renji. "You can stay but in the room if you don't stay in there then I will kick your ass" said Tatsuki. "fine fine said Renji as he and the guys went up the stairs to Renji's room.

"okay now what?" asked Izuru as he sat down on Renji's bean bag chair. "I say we spy on the hot chicks downstairs." said Shinji as he a Keigo made their way to the door. "relax guys you can't leave or Tatsuki will kill you guys beside it's a good thing we are in Renji's room." said Shuhei as he put his ear on the ground. "Renji's room is right on top of the Living room so we can spy this way." said Ikkaku as he laid down next to Shuhei and pressed his ear to the ground. "I forgot we could do that." said Yumichika as he and all the other guys joined." "You guys are so nosey." said Ichigo "Us, Ichigo you are on the ground listening to." said Grimmjow. "let the babes talk." said Gin "Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Mizuiro. "what what did they say, Love over here was talking so loud I couldn't here" said Rose. "Rukia said truth or dare." said Ulquiorra pressing his ear harder on the ground.

"Dare Hun you know me I will take a risk." said Rangiku. "I dare you to go outside and Yell I wanna fuck Gin cause he's so yummy!" "What I would never" said Rangiku as she opened the apartment door and ran outside. Ten seconds later "I WANNA FUCK GIN CAUSE HE'S SO YUMMY." yelled Rangiku. "I can't believe she did it" said Mizuiro as he looked out the window. "wow" said Senna as Rangiku came back into the house. "okay truth or dare Senna." asked Rangiku. "Truth" "okay who do you like" asked Tatsuki. "Shuhei" said a flushed Senna. "woo" was heard from the girls as the guys all congratulated Shuhei. After that they had more dares and more truths like, Rukia had to take her clothes off and run around Renji's room in nothing but her bra and underwear as Ichigo chased her trying to cover her up form the guys as they all cheered for lap dances and for more nudeness. Momo had to eat one of Orihime's creations, Mashiro had to kiss Kensei and Hyori had to kiss Shinji. They also discovered that Nel has a crush in Grimmjow and Harribel on Ulquiorra as well as Lisa on stark.

They guys pressed their ears even closer to the ground when they couldn't hear anymore. They guys left the room to see why they were so quiet. Once making it down the stairs all the guys were captured and tied up by the girls. The girls dressed the guys and made them over took their pictures and they guys once released ran back to the room afraid to be captured again. Once cleaning themselves on and putting on their sleeping cloths. They had Ikkaku give them some beer they had hidden and talked about the girls they thought were hot and talked about basketball tryouts coming up. Once they finished with their manicures and facials they girls all went to sleep.

Rukia couldn't sleep that night she had too much In her mind to sleep in peace. Thirsty as can be she made her way down the stairs and got a drink of water. When she turned to go back to Rangiku's room she saw something move in the shadows "Who's there?" she asked as she stepped closer to the counter. Out of the shadows came Renji. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he said as he came closer to Rukia. "What are you doing up?" asked Rukia. As she noticed he was wearing a muscle tee and gray sweat pants. "I couldn't sleep had too much on my mind" he said as he got closer to her. "what about you he said. "thirsty" she said as she walked pass him to go back to Rangiku's room. When she was about to take another step something caught her wrist. "Renji what are you….." was all Rukia said as she turned and saw how close she was to Renji. Renji caught up in the moment leaned down to Rukia's height and leaned closer to capture her lips. Rukia could smell the alcohol in his breath as he got closer but instead of moving away she leaned closer to Renji as if being controlled. Just as there lips were inches away the lights turned on showing a very entertained Rangiku and Gin. Rukia and Renji sprang apart. "well I'm tired I'm going to bed" said Rukia as she ran up the stairs and into her sleeping bag. Rukia couldn't believe she was about to kiss Renji and she wanted to. _Uryu has never made me feel this way but Renji can do that by just looking at me. _she thought.

When morning came Rukia was one of the first to wake up she knew Ichigo and Renji were gone since they had to work. She made her way to the living room where she was greeted by Rangiku. "Now you ready to talk?" asked Rangiku as she sat down next to Rukia in the couch. "yeah" said Rukia as her eyes landed inn anything but her busty friend "do you like Renji?" asked Rangiku. "yes" said Rukia as she looked at her friend. "then why did you lie when I asked you at the mall." "I didn't want you guys to think I was a horrible person cause I like Renji but I'm going out with Uryu." "we would never think that Rukia I know how you feel but you need to end things we Uryu." " I will that's what I was going to do today at the park in an hour actually." said Rukia as she looked at her chappy watch.

"You guys can leave" said Urahara. "what we have only been open for two hours said Ichigo as he looked at Renji for agreement. "well I have somewhere to be but if you guys wanna stay till 6 p.m, count all the money, make the coffee, clean all the spills, and close the shop than go ahead and stay" said Urahara as she danced around the shop with the fan in his face. "nahh were good" said Renji as he grabbed Ichigo and pulled him out of the store. "he is crazy if he thinks I am staying there" said Ichigo as he made walked next to Renji with his hand on his head. "what should we do now we have the whole day to do nothing." said Renji as he adjusted his bandana. "well I have to go grocery shopping" said Ichigo "I'm going to the park maybe I'll find something to do there." said Renji. "okay see you later." said Ichigo as they separated at the street fork.

Renji went to the park and spotted Rukia he wasn't expecting to see her there when he looked at where she was headed his blood boiled as he saw Uryu standing to to far away from him. Renji went and hid a tree behind Uryu and listened in "hey" said Uryu as Rukia approached. "hey" she said as Uryu took her in a tight huug. Once they broke from the hug Uryu went straight for her lips. Rukia knowing what he wanted moved so he kissed her cheeks _she didn't do that to me she was leaning closer instead of farther. _thought Renji with a smirk. :I am tried of your rejection when you know what you want call me." said Uryu as he left the park with Rukia standing alone. "you came come out Renji I know you're there" said Rukia. Renji a little embarrassed came out of hiding. "what the hell happened" asked Renji as he came and sat down next to Rukia. "I was over here to dump him but he didn't give me the chance" she said as she rested her head on the tree. "wow well maybe he knew and left." "maybe don't forget we have to go to school earlier to finish our report. It's due in the beginning of class said Rukia as she got up and left.

"Thanks Orihime" said Tatsuki as she Orihime left from walking Tatsuki home. Orihime was walking down the street when something caught her hair and dragged her into the alley. Orihime was pushed harshly against the brick building and her vision became blurry. Then she heard a voice she thought she never would here. "well, well we told your dear brother he would pay for what he did" said the familiar voice. "Aizen" said Orihime in a bitter tone. "we are gonna make you pay for your brother's mistakes.

***Flashback***

Rukia, Renji. Rangiku, Orihime, and Ichigo were in there way home from the movie theater. "hey lets take a short cut" said Renji as they made their way to the ally way. "Well, well, well, if it isn't pineapple and carrot top and who are these sexy things companying you" said Nnoitora "you can't pass" said zsalye. We are going to pass said Renji as he bean to walk again "I don't think so" said zsalye as he game at Renji with a pocket knife. Renji then punched him in the face and blood went every where "ahhh" screamed Orihime as a Nnoitora grabbed Orihime form the waist. Ichigo then grabbed Nnoitora and began to fight. Then another shadow came into view. Rukia kicked him and revealed and unconscious d Roy. "you won't get away with this said Aizen as his crew came back to him.

***end of flashback***

"you see why you are here now we are getting even," said aizen as she smashed Orihime's head into the brick wall as a wail escaped her lips. Orihime's world became even more blurry. Once Orihime came to she noticed Ichigo. "Ichigo" she said as she got of the ground. :where am I?" "you are at my house I was kinda shopping and then will I saw you and those guys and I scared them off and since you kinda looked unconscious I brought you back." he said as he put an ice pack on her head "thanks" "don't mention it but I don't think we should go out alone from now on they might be waiting for that. Orihime was soo close to Ichigo she could feel his moist breath on her face. Orihime leaned forward to Ichigo and captured Ichigo's lips in hers as they moved simultaneously. When they finally broke away from the kiss all they heared was an intake of breath from the door. When they looked back it was Rukia. "Oh my gosh you guys are a couple now?" asked Rukia as came into the room. Orihime not sure what that meant waited for Ichigo to respond. "yeah Orihime is now my girl friend" "YES congrats" said Rukia as she launched herself at her brother.

The next morning Rukia was out of the house when Renji came. "lets go we have lots to do" said Rukia as Renji finished Rukia's breakfast. After they finished their report they still had a few minutes before class starts. "what now" asked Rukia "shhhh did you hear that?' asked Renji as they heard a crash in the next room. "lets go see" said Rukia as she opened the door from the next room" "Oh my fuckin god" said Renji as they looked at what was in the middle of the classroom

**a/n: cliff hanger 0.o hoped you liked it I worked real hard on this chapter please ,please , please read and review. And for those asking yes Byakuya is in this story and he is coming up real soon.**


	6. The truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters and some other things that are used in this story Please don't sue me for anything that is used. **

**Please read and enjoy **

"What the hell is going on here!" said Rukia as she looked into the classroom. In the middle of the room was Uryu hovering over a half naked Nemu kurostuchi. Rukia could not stand what she saw and began to run away from the room. "Rukia wait you are gonna pay for this Uryu I swear!" said Renji as he ran after Rukia. People were arriving at school and were wandering the halls. Rangiku heard her brother yelling Rukia's name and stepped out of the classroom to see Rukia running and Renji following behind her. She grabbed her brother "Rangiku let go." growled Renji. "What did you do Renji!" asked Rangiku. "Nothing I didn't do anything it was all Uryu's fault now let go!" "Not until you explain." she said as Renji began to struggle more. "We caught Uryu cheating on Rukia with Nemu." Rangiku then let go of Renji in shock of what he said and Renji started to sprint after Rukia.

"Rangiku what's going on?" sad Orihime as she let go of Ichigo's hand. " Renji and Rukia caught Uryu cheating on Rukia with Uryu." said Rangiku in a daze. "what when?" asked Orihime as she looked around the hall corner. "Wait since when is Rukia going out with Uryu and why is this the first time I hear of this?" asked Ichigo as his anger grew. "well Rukia said not to say anything" said Rangiku as she looked to where Renji disappeared. "where's Rukia and is she okay?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Rangiku. "she will be fine she's with Renji."

Rukia made it to the roof top and collapsed to the ground and began to cry. "Rukia!" said Renji as he entered the roof. "what do you want Renji?" she asked as she wipe her tears but fresh ones came anyway. Renji sat next to Rukia and wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him back for support. "don't cry Rukia he isn't worth it. He doesn't disserve someone as cool, smart, beautiful, and funny as you." he said as Rukia tightened her arms around him "It's not that he cheated on me. It's that her messed with my trust in him!" she said as she buried her face in his chest. They sat there in silence until the door opened. "Hiya guys" said Gin as he came into the roof with Uryu in his grip. Rukia and Renji got out of each others embrace and got off the ground. Renji tensing up from the sight of Uryu. "What the hell is he doing here?" asked Renji as he edged closer to Uryu as he cracked his muscles. "wait let me talk to him for a second" said Rukia as Orihime, Rangiku, and Ichigo came to the roof. "fine five minutes" said Ichigo as he left with Orihime and Gin. "common Renji" said Rangiku as she notice Renji not moving from where he was. "I'm not going anywhere if this guy is gonna be alone with Rukia for one second!" said Renji as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Renji just go I'll be fine." said Rukia as she made her way to Renji and pushed him toward Rangiku.

"What do you want Uryu?" asked Rukia as she looked back at him." I don't know what your talking about?" he said as he adjusted his glasses. "Uryu why did you do that say you love me then go and cheat on me?" "Because us seniors think it's funny to mess with a freshman's feelings and because you lost your chance you are the only freshman I have dated who didn't have sex with me so congratulations." he said as he began to clap. "is that all?" asked Rukia as she made her way to the roof top door. "that's it" said Uryu with a smirk plastered on his face. "okay then" said Rukia as she opened the door Gin, Ichigo and Renji spilled out. "he's all yours" said Rukia as she passed the boys and the girls followed Rukia.

"Rukia what happened?" asked Rangiku "Nothing I just learned more about Uryu is all." "Rukia and Orihime you guys are late now take your seats." said Yoruichi as they entered the class room. Ten minutes later a paper ball hit Rukia in the face. She looked around to see who threw it and saw Orihime signaling her to open it. Rukia opened it and read:

_Where are the guys they have been gone for more than ten minutes_

Just the door opened with a very satisfied Renji and Ichigo. They both took there seats and kept smiling to themselves. "What's so funny?" asked Rangiku as she and gin went outside after school. "nothing." "you have been giggling to herself all day tell me NOW." said Rangiku. "you'll see." "wait Renji where are you taking me?" asked Rukia as Renji grabbed her from the wrist at the end of class and led her to the front gates. "common you'll see." he said as he let go of Rukia once they arrived. "Oh My Gosh" said Rukia as she saw the big crowd of people on the school flag post was Uryu attached by his underpants. Uryu had nothing but his underpants on. "Whoa how did you guys get him up there?" asked Rukia as she, Renji and Ichigo took pictures of Uryu. "It was Gin's idea, Ichigo knocked him out and I got him up" said Renji proudly.

"when I count to five whoever is on school grounds will have lunch detention for two weeks." said the principle Yamamoto. "hey Rukia are you putting it on your facebook?" "Hell yeah" said Rukia as she send the picture of Uryu to her facebook. "wow I cannot believe you guys did that!" said Orihime as she looked at Rukia's phone while Rukia uploaded he picture of Uryu. "well we told him we would do it" said Gin as he and Rangiku were holding hands while walking home with the others. "Then the bastard got cocky huh?" asked Rangiku. "yup bastard cocky then ten minutes later bastard on school flag pole." said Renji as he adjusted his bandana. "we should celebrate pizza at our house" said Ichigo as he swung his arm around his sisters' shoulders. "Sounds good to me I'm always up for free food." said Gin. "Well me and Ichigo need to train for basket ball. Is my extra gym cloths there?" asked Renji as he and Orihime walked ahead of everyone else.

"Rukia order the pizza" Yelled Ichigo from the back yard.. "I already did." said Rukia as she closed her cell phone. "so sis when are you telling Renji about you and Ichigo." asked Rangiku as she bit into a chappy cookie. "We are going to tell him after we eat. You know so he will be more calm after the Uryu thing." said Orihime as she sat on the kitchen island. "so how are you Rukia, with the Uryu thing." said Orihime as Rukia sat down next to the Abarai sisters. "well I really wanted to dump him but that did the trick." "what were you and Renji doing when we got there I mean you guys looked like you were having a moment. Well that's what gin said." said Rangiku as she got up and checked out the window for the pizza. "it was nothing your brother was just being supportive," said Rukia as a pink dust formed on her cheeks. "guys pizza's here" said Orihime as she jumped off the island in excitement. Rukia made her way to the door and opened it. "hello, whoa I didn't know that I was delivering pizza for a model." said the pizza man. "well thank even if I am not a model." said Rukia "well you should be one. My name is Ashido by the way nice to meet you-hey. said Ashido as 20 dollars were smashed into his hand, and the pizza box taken out of his hand. "thanks dude your not needed anymore." said Renji as he pulled Rukia in with him and closed the door. "hey what are you doing I was talking to him." said Rukia as Renji set the pizza box on the table and sat down. "like I care I'm hungry and you guys were flirting and were taking to long so I had to get the pizza." he said as took a pizza slice and Rangiku took one as well. "I'm gonna go get Ichigo so he can eat too." said Renji as he got up and made his way to the back yard.

"he was so jealous" said Rangiku as she sat down next to Rukia. "what are you talking about" said Rukia as she looked at her pizza slice. "Rukia the pizza guy was tall, great body and great personality, Renji was jealous that's why he shoved the guy out. Not cause he was hungry." said Rangiku as she leaned closer to Rukia. "You think so" asked Rukia as she put her pizza slice down." Just then Rukia and Rangiku heard Renji scream "WHAT THE FUCK GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" from the backyard. "what the-lets go" said Rangiku as she got up and went to the backyard. In the backyard was Ichigo with his hands wrapped around Orihime's waist and Orihime had her hand around Ichigo's neck. "dude I can explain" said Ichigo as he let go of Orihime. "fine lets go to your room." said Renji as he grabbed Ichigo and roughly pushed him into the house. "damn this is gonna get good!" said Rangiku as she followed her sister with a cup to listen to the guys conversation. "Rukia aren't you gonna listen" asked Rangiku as Rukia made her way to the kitchen. "no none of my business" she said as she sat down and took her slice of pizza.

"When did this happen." asked Renji as he stood in front of the bed Ichigo was sitting on. "yesterday" said Ichigo as he sat down. "why didn't you tell me" asked Renji as he sat down next to Ichigo. "why didn't you tell me, I can't believe you!" he said as he sat shot up out of his seat. " "I have stayed away from your sister. I have loved your sister for years but I stayed away from her because of you!." he said as he paced around the room. " I trusted you and just went ahead and stabbed me in the back." he said as he stopped pacing. "Renji please let me explain I love Orihime I would never hurt her and you know it you know me." said Ichigo trying to calm Renji down. "if you loved her so much you should have told me" said Renji as he stopped yelling. "so are we cool." asked Ichigo as he got up. "yeah we are but I need some time okay." he said as he left Ichigo's room. "I know you guys were listening" said Renji as his sisters came out of hiding. "all that you said about Rukia is true." asked Rangiku "yeah she didn't hear anything did she?" asked Renji as he began to freak out. "no she said it was non of her business so she didn't eavesdrop" said Rangiku. "so do you approve then" asked Orihime looking at her brother with pleading eyes. "yeah" "thank you brother" said Orihime as she tightly hugged her brother. "I need to cool off so I'm going home now." he said as he closed the door behind him.

_I wonder what's up with him. _"Renji!" said Rukia as she left the house and closed the door behind her "what's up "he asked as he looked back at her. "Are you okay you seem kinda sad, depressed" "I just need time to wrap my head around this. I'm glad that it was Ichigo instead of another person that I don't know or a person that I know but just isn't good enough to date my little sister" "so you aren't mad anymore than?" "No" and with that Renji made his way back down the steps or Rukia's house. "Thanks she said as Renji got off the last step. "Thanks for what?" "For today" she said as she made her way down the steps and planted a soft kiss on Renji's cheek. "See you tomorrow she said as she made her way back inside the house.

**Okay I finished with this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. It took longer than the other ones to make. I hope you liked what happen with Uryu**


	7. Impulse

FINALLY AN UPDATE! Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the genius Tite Kubo

Renji walked with the rest of his friends home. He had been in a bad mood all week and to top it all off Ichigo and Orihime were currently walking in front of him holding hands and whispering in each others ears. Not only had they started dating behind his back but now they were practically rubbing it in his face. Renji could feel the blood start to boil inside him and decided to walk in front of them so he could stop looking at the smiling couple. He had told them that he was okay with it but in fact he wasn't. He just wanted his friend and his sister to be happy, but the way they were acting was making him regret his consent. Lost in thought renji was pulled out as soon as he heard a noise he was sure was kissing he quickly stopped walking as rukia bumped into the still form that was Renji Abarai. "I said you guys could date but try sucking each others faces when I'm not around, it makes me sick" said the tattooed man without turning around as his knuckles were turning white. " You don't have to be such a sour puss about it either you know, you could have said it in a nicer way then that. Its not that big of a fuckin' deal" shot back the carrot top. Renji had enough, not only was his best friend all over his sister but now he was complaining about his comments " Yeah like if you would have handled it any better " "renji just shut the fuck up. All of us had to put up with your fucking attitude all week none of us are in the mood for this argument" "besides you're overreacting " added the strawberry. "You would have taken it better? ha!" Said the red head as he stopped walking and approached ichigo. "Of course "came the reply "I guess well see about that" he added as he grabbed Rukia's waist and began to kiss her roughly putting all his frustration into the kiss. Everyone stood there shocked not able to register what Renji has just done. Not a minute later Ichigo came out of his shock and tackled renji to the ground. "That's fucking it!" Said ichigo as he swung his fist at renji. Renji quickly caught Ichigo's fist and swung at him hitting him square in the face. "guys please stop fighting " said the auburn hair beauty as she put her hands together in front of her chest. " GO RENJI! GO ICHIGO!" Said a high off her ass Rangiku. "Stop this at once you fools!" Rukia said as she came out of her shock. Just as the fight started to escalate Renji and Ichigo were separated by a very amused Grimmjow and pissed off Shinji. " You guys are best friends what the fuck are you guys swinging at each other for!" Said shinji as he pushed ichigo into a very worried orihime. " We should have let them fight until one of them was knocked out" said Grimmjow with a smirk. "Tch, whatever I'm gone!" Said renji as he fixed his shirt and wipe his bloody lip. Ichigo wiped his bloody nose as he tried to stand up correct. Ichigo then frowned and whispered to himself "what have I done?"

Rukia walked into her room and she quickly threw her backpack on the ground as she launched herself on her bed. Shocked by what happened less than hour ago, she softly touched her bottom lip with her index finger. She then sighed. " well that's not the way I was expecting to receive my first kiss" she then giggled as she grabbed her chappy plushie, that was given to her by her brother Kaien. She looked at her ceiling as she thought about the kiss a smile never leaving her face. Just then her phone buzzed she looked at it to and noticed in fact that yes, she has volleyball practice for the day. With a groan she got off her bed and began to ready herself. Rukia honestly preferred to spar with Ichigo then to play volleyball, but her mom had wanted her to play it and she wanted to honor her dead mothers wishes.*Flashback *"Okay kids I have called you down because I have some news for you guys." Said a very enthusiastic Masaki. " what is it " asked Hisana as she sat up in her seat. "Well I want you guys to have some great experiences and to be extra qualified for college so I have signed all of you up for either sports or a club" she said as she sat down and ruffled ichigo's orange hair. She then began to read them off the sports and clubs they were to join " wait wait wait" said the tiny rukia as she got up from her seat. "Volleyball? Out of all the other sports!" Said rukia as she threw her hands in the air. "Sweetheart I played volleyball when I was a kid and I enjoyed it very much" said Masaki as she sat rukia into her lap. "But how come ichigo gets kendo and I have to play volleyball" she said as her rosey cheeks puffed out from her frustration. " lets make a deal" said a weary Masaki. " you join volleyball and you keep your grades up at school, then and only then, I'll let you join kendo." "But mom college is long ways to go" said Kaien uninterested as ever "sweetie you have one more year of high school and have great grades and joined many clubs don't you think joining a sport will put you over the top" said Masaki as she smiled at her second eldest. *end of flashback*

Rukia stuck in her thoughts had not realized where she was going and bumped in once again into a very tall and muscular man, as said man turned around rukia noticed it wasn't another tall, muscular man but in fact the same tall and muscular man. " renji? " she said as she remembered their shared kiss. "Oh hey rukia I was actually about to call you" he said as he put his phone away. " what for?" "To apologize " " For what?" " for kissing you. I'm really sorry it was all a mistake, I would have never kissed you if, I wasn't so pissed off at your brother, and trust me it won't happen again. I mean you're Rukia, I would never have kissed you if I was all there in my head if you know what I mean" he explained as he looked at the ground. He was so interested on the ground he hadn't noticed Rukia sad and hurt expression. She quickly composed herself and began to walk without a word. "Rukia wait" he said when he noticed her leaving. "Rukia what's wrong" he said as he grabbed her tiny wrist. Rukia then swung her hand and it landed with a painful smack on Renji's face. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said each word through her gritted teeth. He then touched his aching cheek and again tried to stop her. He then realized how harsh his words had sounded and regretted ever opening his mouth. When he saw her face full of unshed tears. He then frowned at her hurt expression and decided to make this horrible situation better. "what I meant by what I said earlier was that I would have never kissed you if I was alright in the head because you're too great to be kissed by a pissed off piece of shit like me, and you deserve better than to be used like that. I'm really sorry for stealing your first kiss just like that" he said as he wiped away the tears. Rukia was shocked to see so much passion was in his eyes as he explained himself and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Caught up in the moment, she began to stand on her tip toes as she inched her face closer to renji's as he brought his head down so she wouldn't have to stretch up much. Just as their lips almost met someone came into view and cleared their throat. Rukia and Renji looked at the person responsible for disrupting there almost kiss and both, wide eyed from the shock of who it was. " … it's you…"

Ichigo sat in the living room talking to Orihime about the events that had happened between him and Renji. "I feel guilty." Said the karakura badboy. "How come?" came the reply from his busty girlfriend. "I don't want me and Renji to end up hating each other and not be friends anymore. I feel like that's how our friendship will end if we don't fix this soon" Orihime layed her head on Ichigo's shoulder and began to think. After ten minutes of silience Ichigo broke it by saying " you have any idea how to fix this?" But no reply came. "Orihime" He said to see why she didn't answer. "Orihime?" He said as he moved her from his shoulder. Upon moving her Ichigo smiled to himself and said "she fell asleep" as he carried his princess to her room she quickly jolted upright, waking up from whatever she was dreaming about. Her head quickly met Ichigo's causing Ichigo to fall with her I'm his arms. Once on the ground he grabbed at his head because of the pain " what the hell is your head made of!" He said as he felt a bump forming. "I'm so sorry ichigo" she said as she began to swing her arms up and down rapidly. Ichigo then got up off the ground and help Orihime up. Orihime quickly went to hover around Ichigo's head "ooh Ichi you have a bump. I'll get you some ice" she said as she made her way to the ice maker. "You called me Ichi" Ichigo said as he smirked and Orihime flushed different shades of red until she stayed at the shade of renji's hair. Suddenly Ichigo got a phone call. He looked at the caller ID to see Rukia's name. " what's up Rukia?" "Ichigo you have to get over here right now" "Renji? What are you doing with Rukia's phone?" " nevermind that just come quick." "why what's wrong? Is Rukia okay?" " yeah yeah but you'll never believe who we just ran into" "who?" once Ichigo heard the reply it took all his strength to not drop his phone. He swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyes went distant "why him " he said as he gripped his phone tightly.

A/N: well this isn't the way I wanted this story to go but I have a huge writers block and this is the best I could come up with. Well I hope you guys like it criticism and comments are welcomed XD


	8. Meetings

**A/N Well guys, it's been quite some time. I hope you guys like this.**

Ichigo ran down the streets of Karakura looking for his tall redheaded friend. _why now? He promised not to return. _Ichigo was not ready for this, Byakuya kuchiki has returned. Byakuya kuchiki the noble. The prince who had secretly eloped with his older sister Hisana despite the wishes of his parents. Ichigo remembered the look of disapointment in his parents eyes when a recently wedded Byakuya and Hisana stood infront of them. Kaien cheered "I'm not the one getting introuble for once" Even though Byakuya's family disagreed with the marriage, Hisana and Bykuya were deeply in love.

Once hearing about the news of Hisanas death, Byakuya was depressed, he was never the same. Byakuya returned to see the Kurosaki siblings once before, he wanted to take Rukia to live on the island named Kageyoshi. He had an interest in Rukia yet he was in no way interested in including Ichigo. He offered Ichigo money and anything he would ever want or need, but Rukia did not want to leave evrything or anyone in Karakura. Byakuya had unfortunately found a way to gain custody of Rukia and said he would be back one day to tell her if he had decided to take her by force or give her, her freedom.

Renji stood in the middle of the road waiting for his best friend to show up. He nervously stood there rocking back and forth on his heels. "RENJI!" yelled Ichigo as he approached him. Ichigo was out of breath. "where..." huff "are" pant "they" he asked "he took into the forst and said he wished to speak to her privatley... in private" "in private? Well Naw, really Renji" said Ichigo in a sarcastic tone. The two stood on the sidewalk arguing and didn't notice someone was approaching. "Um, excuse me" said Nemu Kurostuchi, aka. The one Uryu Ishida was caught cheating with. "What do you want?" said Renji coldly to the seemingly emotionless teen. "I was wondering if either of you know where i can find Rukia" "She's busy right now. Talk to her when you find your dignity" Ichigo said as he looked at her in digust. The girl began to sob as she fell to the growned in tears. "I'm so sorry" she said as she sob. Renji and Ichigo look guiltingly at the sobbing girl. "i didn't know" she whispered.

Uryu Ishida sat on his bed. Tired after working all day. He didn't feel right about what he did to Rukia and Nemu. He for once regretted playing with girls feelings. He didn't understand it. He really did like Rukia, but she wasn't the one for him. He had mistakingly truely fallin in love with Nemu Kurotsuchi. He sat there for hours calling her. trying to make things right. all he could remember was Rukia's hurt face and Nemu's last words to him _How could you! she's my friend! i thought you were different!_ He decided he would do whatever he could to make them forgive him and find a way to make Nemu fall in love with him. He sighed and realized that his worst nightmare has come true. He fell in love.

Byakuya looked at the young girl in front of him. His heart ached as he looked at this young girl who resembled his love, his everything. He knew the two were nothing alike but that didn't stop him from wanting this girl for the memories her looks brought back. He thought it would get easier with time, he has now discovered that, that wasn't the case. He sighed, It's been years since he saw his love, he wished to be by her side knowing that it was impossible for the time being. Even though she was claimed to be dead something told him that wasn't entirely true. After he heard the news he had his best men working on the case and an insider close to the kurosaki's. He had learned that nearly half of the people the nurses claimed to have died in the crash were actually never found. The nurses, upon questioning claimed that, that was true but that they were completley sure all the Kurosaki's were dead as their bodies were found. Byakuya didn't believe it, he didn't want to.

"Come with me" he said to the girl in front of him. "I can't" she replied looking into his eyes. "You know it wasn't a question. It was an order" he said stonely to her. "That's an order i cannot follow" "Please enlighten me Rukia, tell me why this is not possible." "I want to be independent, I cannot live off of the nobles just because i look like her..." Byakuya's heart ached at her comment. Byukuya examinted the girl, he saw the look in her eyes, there was no changing her mind. He quickly grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to the tiny teen in front of him.

Rukia examined the paper. She gasped once she realized what she was looking at. "Your free" said Byakuya. Rukia smiled as the man took the paper out of her hand and ripped it. He had just ripped the custody papers of Rukia Kuchiki, she was now and offically Rukia Kurosaki again. She quickly made her was to the man and trapped him in a tight embrace showing her gratitude. "Do not be mistaken young Rukia, my best agent is here to look after you. You are not to be left unattended. You will be called for soon as well as that brother of yours. we have things to discuss." He said as he removed the girl from him and began to walk out of the forest. He decided he would include the Kurosaki siblings in his little plane crash investigation, when the time was right.

Rukia made her way out of the forest to find Renji in the same place as she had left him an hour ago but with her brother and someone else this time. "RUKIA!" The two men yelled at the same time. Ichigo grabbed his sister in a tight embrace as Renji smiled at her. "What is that doing here?" she said as Nemu's face twisted into a hurt expression. "Please talk to her" said Ichigo as he let go of her. "we'll let you guys talk" he said as he looked behind him to find that Renji had already left. "Renji? Eh? That bastard left me!" he said as he began to run down the street looking for Renji and leaving the two girls in private.

"Rukia..." said Nemu softly.

You have dissapointed me greatly. You were supposed to keep an eye on her, make sure she said yes, that is what I pay you for. "I'm sorry captain" said the man. "You are my vice captain aren't you Renji? "Yes captain" "Then work harder" "Yes captain" "Now you must not blow your cover with the Kurosaki's, you have grown too fond of them both as you have shown with your little public display of affection for Rukia and your little bromance with Ichigo" "Yes Captain" "You're dismissed" "Yes captain"

**Well guys. To be honest, this was so not the way I thought this story would go, Yup it needs a new title. ._. I finally got a laptop Guys! \(^0^)/ I typed the rest on a very slow phone. Well I'm not sure if i'll discontinue this or continue to write this. sorry for the errors i didn't feel like actually re reading and correcting spelling or grammer. ._.**


End file.
